


Throw Your Back Into It/躺平享受

by LiKan



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 性爱可不是敌人。可现在它的确是了。其中的Mark很浪，Eduardo有表现焦虑，而他们来了很多场跨国约炮。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Throw Your Back Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142631) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> （又名：只有累死的牛没有耕坏的田）  
> 译注：我没办法不把这篇翻译得很欢乐，下流又轻浮地。所有的不好吃都是我的错，土下座。原作很好吃，请去原作给作者kudos。
> 
>  
> 
> 授权/Permission:  
> jibrailis Sun 22 Jan 2017 10:14AM CST  
> omg penguin, by wendleberry  
> hi! i'm super flattered that you liked this fic, your comment makes me incredibly happy. and yes, of course you may translate! <3

Throw Your Back Into It  
躺平享受  
（又名：只有累死的牛没有耕坏的田）  
by jibrailis

 

Eduardo的裤裆里有个麻烦，这个麻烦的名字叫做Mark。

你瞧，是这么一回事，Eduardo以前从来没和谁搞过仇恨性爱这一套。Eduardo从来没恨过任何人，除了那些在高速上超他车的人，因为这简直不可饶恕，单纯的没有办法谅解。Mark是他恨过的第一人。这么坦白说甚至有些伤人了，因为Eduardo同样也不确定他是否恨Mark，但这是一种很复杂的混乱局势，事情始于筹款晚会上的饮酒过度，Eduardo试图避开Mark，而后者矢志不渝地死死盯着他，最后事情结束于他将Mark带回酒店房间里，在床上好好口了他一管，Mark双腿大开，急喘不止。

所以，呃，没错。很复杂。

下一次晚会上的局势持续复杂，Mark还是坚持盯着Eduardo，带着他那种面无表情的热烈目光，仿佛他想要试图破解Eduardo的密码似的。Eduardo无端心头火起，不知道为什么Mark用那副一般用来盯着电脑的表情盯着他，他同样也不知道为什么怒火能够如此迅速地转化为性欲，随后他草草在餐巾上写下自己的房间号码塞给了Mark。

但是当Mark穿着球鞋配西装出现在他门口时，不知怎的，Eduardo如饥似渴，甚至等不及将Mark拖到床上去。他就地抵着门板把Mark的裤子扒了下来，这其实挺让人恐慌的，考虑到Eduardo此生最棒的性事对象居然是那个往他背后捅了一刀的前最佳好友，此好友还一手创立了Facebook，而这一切都蠢透了。

“所以现在是怎么回事，”Eduardo问道，在第五次之后他们甚至都懒得掩饰了；Eduardo直接提前把房间号码用邮件发给Mark。“你现在是gay了？”

Mark的脊背有细碎雀斑，Eduardo只来得及最后瞥了一眼，随后Mark就重新套上了他的运动衫。“好吧，这完全取决于你相信什么，不是吗，关于性向的起源。也许我生来就是这样。也许我是自己选择成为gay。也许这是基因和社会因素的特定组合使得我某天早晨起来突然幡然醒悟想吸你的屌。”他的回答不带任何感情色彩，一针见血，但是他并没有看着Eduardo。他忙着从兜里把手机捞出来。“噢，看啊，十则新短消息，”他嘟哝着，更像是自言自语，而不是在和其他人说话。

“别介意我，”Eduardo涩声说道，他仍然躺在床上，阴茎抵着大腿抽动。“狂热崇拜你的普罗大众总是优先嘛。”

Mark嗤了一声。随后他把手机扔回到梳妆台上，发出一声巨响。Mark对于电脑以外的电子产品十分不爱惜，但是对于电脑，他势必以水枪和可能的爆炸装置维护。“我的助手能处理那些人，”他实话实说。“不然我给她发薪水做什么。”

他爬回到床上去。

“你干嘛？”Eduardo问。

Mark再次抬手握住Eduardo的阴茎。“所以，告诉我，Wardo，这是否意味着你现在是gay了呢？”他问。“以及当Christy发现你是gay的时候，你准备雇佣多少保镖？”

“我们分手了。早几百年前就分了。我告诉过你。”Eduardo尖锐地吸进一口气，Mark开始握着他套弄起来。他倒是没有通过其他手段练习过，但是Mark所缺乏的自然技巧可以被他的科学探究精神所弥补，他有数个小时的时间慢慢探索Eduardo的身体。

“有趣，”Mark说，他的嘴角闪过一丝微不可查的笑意，随后他低下头，Eduardo应和地呻吟起来。

 

实际上，Eduardo无数次想过这件事。这些年来，他的脑子里有相当令人窘迫的一大部分都被Mark和Mark的裸体占据，自从他闯进Mark的房间发现他在床上自慰，五个月之后他就开始不停想着Mark。Eduardo当时立刻退了出去，连连道歉并且试图掩着自己的眼睛，而Mark只不过耸耸肩，然后继续自己的撸管大业，就像Eduardo在房间里没什么大不了一样，这件事简直同时火辣且恼人得不行。实际上，大多数关于Mark的事情都具有这样的特质。

他没期待Mark会回报这份关注，因为，好吧，这可是Mark，而Mark对于浪漫的觉醒程度就和死人复生一样。实际上可能比死人复生还要稀有，因为还是颇有几首触人心弦的情歌是关于僵尸的。

但是关于Mark有一件事，就是当某事抓住他的兴趣时，他能够变得十分之好奇，所以Eduardo从来没料到过他们能够‘在床上操，在椅子上操，以至于在所有的平面上，甚至有些凹凸的平面上操’，在他那张前所未有的重大意外事件列表中，这件事甚至没占据榜首。大概是某人，也许是Dustin或是Chris，激起Mark去做这件事。要激起Mark做某件事真是十分之容易，只要你将这件事作为挑战呈给Mark，而没有什么能够比钻进那个应该恨你的哥们儿的裤裆里要更具挑战性的了。

可让Eduardo惊讶的是Mark对此事的热情。

更精确点来说，Mark是个浪货。

一个彻头彻尾的，淫荡放纵的浪货。

就好像他在床上要不够Eduardo似的。这的确让人受宠若惊，如果Eduardo说他不享受将Mark的手腕摁在床垫上把他操到失神的话，那他就是在撒谎了，而当他和Mark身处一国两端时，他就得摆脱那些零碎片段，Mark的喘息呻吟声，冲着Eduardo嘶声咒骂，告诉他再快一点再深一点，拿出男人的样子来直接干翻他。Mark让Eduardo欲火焚身，也许这就是为什么仇恨性爱如此美好的原因。Eduardo不必假意温柔或是关心Mark的感受。他能够就这么把他操得透透的。

但是满足Mark的床上需求同样让Eduardo的背痛。

还有大腿痛。还有屌痛。

Mark搞得Eduardo的屌痛。

这可……实际上没有它理应的那么让人惊讶。

 

所以他们现在在三藩市，而他们理应在楼下同出席派对的各路科技大亨交流感情，可他们不，Eduardo正又急又重地操着Mark，注视着Mark的脑袋抵着枕头翻来覆去。Mark的眼睛闪闪发亮，口唇大张，所以Eduardo倾身吻上他。

Mark笨拙又急切地回吻他，一手滑上Eduardo的脊背。

“用力点，”他命令道。

Eduardo大力挤进去。Mark紧致无比。Eduardo不知道他以前是否让其他男人操过他，他也不想知道。Mark一度从他身上取走了某样东西。他也想要回敬Mark一次。

“再用力点，”Mark喘道。

“老天爷啊，”Eduardo叫道，他的手臂都要扭筋脱臼了。“我又不是机器。”

“噢，哇哦，Wardo，我之前还从来没意识到这一点呢，”Mark回道，当他的体内被操得满满当当的时候，他听上去也还是一个混蛋样。“瞧瞧我啊，把你错当成了我的众多小玩意儿。我有笔记本电脑，我有iPhone，我还有Eduardo Saverin按摩棒。”他贴着Eduardo不住碾磨着。

“闭嘴吧，”Eduardo说，咬上Mark的锁骨。

Mark恼怒地喘了口气。随后他用指甲横跨挠过Eduardo的背部。“操，”Eduardo骂道，震惊地闭上眼。当他再次睁眼时，Mark正看着他。真正的看着他，带着警惕以及其他一切情绪。他的内里又紧又热地咬着Eduardo。这简直不可思议。不仅仅是因为Eduardo正操着世界上最年轻的亿万富翁，而是因为他正操着Mark Zuckerberg，早在他们仍然耽在学校的时候，早在那一切背叛和诉讼之前他就该这么做了。

Mark弓着背，挺身让Eduardo愈发埋进他体内深处。“现在全都是我在动，”他控诉道。

Eduardo是个好人。每个人都这么夸赞，每个人的妈妈都爱他。Mark的妈妈仍然时不时邀请Eduardo来吃晚餐，当Mark不在的时候，她还给他做马铃薯饼，仿佛是在通过烹饪向他道歉，对不起那个往人背后捅刀的脑残是她儿子。但是这一次，Eduardo咬紧牙关，汗水泅进他的头发和眼睛里刺得生疼，他继续把Zuckerberg夫人的儿子操进天杀的床垫里，因为这就是他想要的，这就是他索求的。

 

但是说真的，自从体验到同性交媾的乐趣之后，Mark简直喂不饱了，而Eduardo已经……累了。他倒不是厌倦了那些性事，因为，得了吧，哪个血气方刚的男人会厌倦性，而哪位名叫Eduardo Saverin的男人又会厌倦将Mark压在身下做尽下流事的刺激呢。但是Eduardo真是厌倦了Mark疯狂的高水准了。Eduardo也许会精心护理头发，他的浴室柜子里也的确塞满了护理用品，但是他可不是个黄片演员，好吗。

当Eduardo开始练习瑜伽好让他能够充分伸展身上的关节，并且学会让身体以一种全新方式折叠起来，好叫他能够满足Mark的时候，他才开始怀疑这一切有些太过火了。努力锻炼以便为做爱做准备有些超过Eduardo的极限了。Eduardo是个犹太好小伙，他持有世界上盈利最佳的公司之一的股份。他每两个月就会去探望他的母亲，而每当他在附近的时候都会去造访Mark的妈妈。他从来不会忘记其他人的生日和纪念日，他按时给自己的植物浇水。Eduardo不会做性锻炼。

而无论Mark和他的瑜伽教练怎么想，他永远也不会变得有那么柔韧。他就是不会。

而在试过捆绑，指交，肛交，蒙眼，在地毯上操，压在墙上操，甚至租了一架秋千……Eduardo真的没有新玩法了。谷歌也帮不了他。他的背也帮不了他，而更别提他的大腿了。在Mark离开之后他甚至没法好好走路了；他完全不知道Mark是怎么撑下来了。Mark大概是个机器人。

一个Eduardo需要将其带领不断走向性事又一重高峰的机器人，因为只有这样Mark才能够享受其中，不觉得无聊。

 

下周要来纽约。参加研讨会，Eduardo手机上的短信显示。

“嗨，”Mark站在Eduardo家门口说道，肩上挂着他的行李袋。

Eduardo抓紧门框。“你在这里做什么？”

Mark推开Eduardo走进屋内。“我给你发过短信了。我告诉过你我会来这儿。”

“没错，但是你没说你会来这儿。在我的公寓里。”Eduardo在他身后关上门。“你为什么还背着包？你要住在这儿？”Mark点点头，Eduardo说道，“怎么，你找不到能住的酒店吗？你把它们的职员也操遍了吗？”

“最近我只操过一个人，”Mark回道。他在Eduardo的厨房里晃荡了一圈，立刻开始翻他的冰箱。Eduardo得强压下那股烦躁，因为Mark从不会改变。Mark是世界上最差劲的留宿客人。

“我家里没有多余的床给你睡了，”他说道。

“我们不需要多余的床，”Mark答道。他拿出一罐健怡可乐撬开拉环。

“我不会和你睡的。”Eduardo争辩道。

“呃，会的，你这些天一直在跟我睡，Wardo。”

“那是我最后一罐可乐了，”Eduardo说道。

“我上一次查的时候你还有十五亿身家。去买点来。”Mark喝尽最后一点可乐，拎着行李往Eduardo卧室走去。Eduardo无可奈何地跟在他身后，站在门口看着Mark满意地四处戳戳搞搞，随后他坐在床上。

“怎么样？”Mark说道。

“什么怎么样？”Eduardo问道，内心仍然纠结着这股Mark居然在他的公寓里的诡异，并且这让他莫名地回忆起Mark在他宿舍的时候，就像旧日时光一样。

“我们到底要不要做爱？”Mark不耐地问道。

“我，呃，我要先打个电话，”Eduardo说道。

Mark盯着他。

“或者不打也行，”Eduardo说道。“我猜我们能够直接做爱。”

“很好，”Mark说道，一面张开双腿。

 

次日，Mark丝毫没有想要离开床的意思，Eduardo给Chris打电话。“所以Mark参加的这个到底是什么研讨会？”他问道，Chris哼哼着试图在电话那头打开一袋起司。

“什么研讨会？”Chris问道，“Mark在放假呢。”

“啥？”Eduardo问。

“你为什么要这么问？”Chris说。“你又要起诉他了吗？”

Eduardo挂掉电话。我的天，他想着。我是Mark的跨国炮友。他试图不要在厨房里产生恐慌症，因为卧室的门正大开着，而从床上能够清晰地看到厨房里。Mark正在床上敲电脑，为Facebook编写新程序。Eduardo走去了浴室。他看着镜子里自己眼睛下的黑眼圈，想着，这些是因为做爱而导致睡眠不足的黑眼圈。他看着自己的手腕，昨晚Mark用力攥紧他的时候留下了淤青。这些是做爱留下的淤青。他看着自己的脖颈。这些是做爱留下的吻痕，为什么这个吻痕这么大？Mark的牙可没这么大。

“Mark！”他叫道，走出浴室，大步踏进卧室里。

Mark抬起头看他。“这看起来很熟悉，”他评论道。“只有我这么觉得吗？因为你猛得推开门朝我怒气冲冲走来这一幕十分之熟悉。”他捡起自己的笔记本紧紧抱在胸前。“请你不要再摔我的笔记本。这是我新买的。”

“Mark，我不是你性爱玩具！”Eduardo叫道。

“好吧，”Mark说道。

“如果你这么想要被操，买根按摩棒去！”Eduardo说道。“我是个有着自己的兴趣和欲望的人类。我有工作。我有约会。我不是你随时随地召之即来的便利附庸！”

“等等，你有约会吗？”

“没错我有！”Eduardo说道，随后他想起来，不，他没有。“好吧，我曾经有！在我们开始这档子疯狂的仇恨性爱之前！”

“疯狂的仇恨性爱，”Mark重复道。他翻了个白眼。“Wardo，我告诉过你不该去上那些诗歌课。你已经被扭曲了。”他放下自己的笔电。“我会给你一个口交，如果这能够让你冷静下来的话。”

“这不是重点，Mark，”Eduardo嘶声道。

Mark咬住下唇。显得过分羞涩了，甚至带着些许嘲讽，并且完全丝毫不性感。这就是为什么Eduardo立马硬了起来。

“我恨你，”Eduardo说道，陷进床褥中去。

“乖孩子，”Mark声调平板地说道。他拍了拍Eduardo的大腿，俯身覆上去。

 

Eduardo在星期三偷溜出公寓。他在街边一家星巴克和他的助手会面，后者给了他一个深深的，尖刻的凝视，随后说道，“你上哪去了？我像疯了一样不断给你打电话。”

“抱歉，抱歉，”Eduardo说道。“有人把我的手机藏起来了。”

“有人把你的手机藏起来了，”她狐疑地说道。“告诉我是谁，我去宰了他。”

Eduardo双手握住拿铁。他觉得自己已经神经衰弱了。这就是神经衰弱的感觉。“Liz，”他唤道，“我要问你一个问题，不是作为你的老板。这就是我。一个朋友。一个有问题的朋友。”

“老天，”她说道，“你不介意我抽烟吧？”

“我们在室内，”他说道。

“那就出去，”Liz答道，然后他们就出去了。他抱着自己的拿铁和Liz走到公园里去，后者点燃一根香烟，随后转过身看着他。“好吧，别客气说吧。Zuckerberg现在又对你做什么了？”

“我还没说这是关于Mark的事，”Eduardo说道。

“得了吧，你付我薪水伺候你，而你还觉得我不会注意到你频繁地溜出去和他做爱吗？我帮你洗衣服呢，Eduardo。你在我这里没有任何秘密。”

Eduardo仿佛受伤的动物一样呻吟。“他吓到我了，Liz。他一直在碰我。他不让我做任何工作。一整天全是做爱，做爱做爱做爱。他昨天甚至放弃了继续编程的机会而是来和我做爱。我觉得他被外星人[注一]取代了。”

“那就告诉他你不想要，”Liz说道，吸了一口烟。“他可是他妈的Facebook的CEO。他肯定能明白你要把时间花在更值得做的事情是。”

“呃，”Eduardo答道。

她冲他假笑起来。“还是你听到他的声音就忍不住融化了？当他用那双冷酷死板的眼睛看着你的时候，你的膝盖是不是就开始发抖了？”

“你被炒了，”Eduardo说道。

“我帮你洗衣服，贱人。我知道你所有的秘密。你不能炒了我，永远不能。”

“你至少能够帮我预约一个脊柱按摩师吧？”Eduardo要求。

 

“我好累了，”Eduardo对Mark说。“我们今天慢一点来怎么样？”

“没问题，”Mark说道，很明显慢一点对他来说就是，在第一次高潮之后，他重新爬到Eduardo身上去，开始准备第二轮。

“操，”Eduardo说道，脑袋重重砸回到枕头里去。

“我正在努力呢，”Mark答道，毫无耻意的贴着他磨蹭。“现在才八点钟。还有那个你在网上约了一起去看歌剧的姑娘，我帮你给她发短信说你有疱疹[注二]了。我们有一晚上的时间。”

Eduardo没有落下挫败的男儿泪，但是也差不离了。

 

Mark从来不是那种过度健壮的类型。他是高中的击剑队队长，但是大学中他并不拔尖，更倾向于用计谋而不是用蛮力赢得比赛。他并非以体型占优的人。这么多年来如果Eduardo从他身上了解到过什么的话，那就是Mark经常不经意间显露出他有多么的没有运动神经，他会被楼梯绊倒，被猫咪绊倒，被昏迷不醒的室友绊倒。但是在专业领域以外的方面，他还是颇值得称许的，因为Mark在床上的持久力完胜Eduardo，叫他想要蜷缩成一个小球就地去世。这就意味着，Mark让Eduardo自惭形秽，而这正是症结所在，真的。Mark想要他们的性又快又重又好，而Eduardo跟不上Mark的节奏。Eduardo只是凡胎肉体。他没办法持续击出本垒打。他不能够替Mark包揽一切基佬相关事务。这其中的压力太大了，他不能够就这么等着直到某一天Mark决定，嘿，他已经从Eduardo身上学到所有他想要的东西了。赶紧溜回加州找个新玩意儿继续取悦他吧。

对于Mark来说，Eduardo唯一擅长提供的就是现金，数学方程，酒精，和性。

而大家都知道前三种事情被搞砸成什么样儿了。

而大家也都知道当Eduardo告诉Mark“我恨你”的时候，这其中和恨其实没有半毛钱关系。Eduardo从来没能够恨过Mark，只有当Mark背弃他的时候他才会。

“我不知道为什么我总是要自己做这些事，”Eduardo对着镜子说道。“我他妈简直是个受虐狂。”

“Wardo，别自言自语了！”Mark在卧室里吼道。“Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter[注三]要开始了，把你的屁股挪过来我们一起看这个。”

Eduardo真心希望那部电影不会启发Mark搞些什么新情趣出来。那样Eduardo就真的承受不住了。那将会是添在他摇摇欲坠的十五层高蛋糕上的又一笔糖霜[注四]。

 

Mark在周日走了。“我猜我还是回去办公室的好，”他说，套上自己的夹克。他甚至能够费心给自己加件夹克这事儿还是说明了自从在学校毕业之后Mark有所长进。Eduardo无言地注视着他。“谢了，美好时光们，”Mark坏笑。“Sean肯定会喋喋不休地追问我的性福生活。我得编点什么好满足他。”

正是他说话的那种方式，他的嘴唇（他那上上下下吻遍Eduardo小腹的嘴唇，他那沿途往下拂过Eduardo腰胯凹陷处的嘴唇）张合吐露出“美好”和“时光”和“Sean”的那种方式让Eduardo浑身冰冷。

没门，他想着。我现在就要结束这个。

但是Mark不知道这就是他们仇恨性爱的旅途终点了，因为Mark不关心起点，终点甚至是这段关系。“再见啦，”他说道，Eduardo陪着他走到路边，帮他叫了一辆出租车去机场。

 

接下来的三周里，他收到了来自Mark的十五条短信和一通未接来电。

第四周里，他什么也没收到。

第五周里，他收到了一张图片，惹得他径直把手机扔到墙上去，因为照片里的人是Mark，Mark和一个Eduardo不认识的男人，他们两个很明显都裸着，而Mark正坚决地看着镜头，拍下了这张照片。

Eduardo得买个新手机才能给Mark回信。

好样的，找了个新炮友。

Mark几乎是即时就回复了他。

他的屌比你大。

Eduardo咬紧牙关。操你，他回道。

外加他不会虐待鸡们，Mark回道。

Eduardo对此不屑回复。

Mark又给他发消息了。我在想给他公司股份。

而这时Eduardo写道：我不在乎。我他妈再也不关心这个了。我给了你他妈所要求的一切，而你还是不足够，所以操你的，操你的新男朋友。我希望你们两个在一起幸福生活。

Eduardo正式成为了电视肥皂剧中的角色。在他点击发送之后，他立马就后悔了，可覆水难收，所以他关掉手机躺上床。只是他的床闻起来像Mark，他的肌肤上仍然残余着Mark抚触的痕迹，Eduardo火冒三丈，他甚至说不出话来。Mark总是这样对他，Eduardo只希望他能够知道如何才能够对Mark以牙还牙。

 

Mark站在Eduardo家门口。再一次地。

Eduardo当着他的面甩上门。

不幸的是，上一次Mark过来的时候他把备用钥匙交出去了，所以Mark就这么把自己放进来，站在那儿，双手抱臂，目光炯炯。“我不懂你，Wardo，”他说道，“我完全搞不明白你。”

“你不明白任何有脉搏并且不是硅胶制成的东西，”Eduardo厉声道。Mark的头发乱糟糟，他看上去完全就像突然搭上一架飞机经历五个半小时从加州到纽约的航班之后的样子。他甚至都没带行李，他妈的。他就只背着自己的背包。

“那些性很糟糕吗？”Mark问道。“因为好叫你知道，我提前做过功课了。我问过Sean。我搜集了所有的相关数据，并且请教过你的众多前女友们，所以你真的没有理由抱怨。你知道我很难得为某事下这么大功夫。你应该感到荣幸。”

“什么？”Eduardo瞪着他。“你做了什么？”

“结果我完全没必要担心，”Mark说道。“你太容易被取悦了，Wardo。事实上，你有一点儿淫荡。”

Eduardo彻底失控了。“我淫荡？你他妈才是那个有性瘾的人！我们总是这儿操操，那儿操操，每时每刻都在操。这他妈累死人了！我又不是那个有着愚蠢的高标准叫每个人都疯狂试图跟上节奏的人！因为永远都是这样的，他妈的一直是这样。你得是那个聪明绝顶发号施令的人，而我们其余人就得拼命挣扎才能做得足够好。”

好吧，他做到了。他真的让Mark Zuckerberg哑口无言了。他应该感觉胜利辉煌，可是他没有。

随后Mark摸进他的背包里。“你的助手警告过我会发生这种事，”他嘟哝着，Eduardo对于背包里即将被掏出的东西有着千万种猜测。一把枪，另一起诉讼，他妈妈的口信。但是Mark掏出两样东西。一份GQ杂志，以及哈佛的年鉴。

“我翻阅过这两册书籍然后圈出了那些比你更加有吸引力的人，”Mark说道。

“Mark，滚出我的公寓，”Eduardo说道。

“你会注意到我圈出了很多人，而无可否认，这是意料之中的事，考虑到GQ杂志里都是男模，但是我们学校的年鉴里同样有很多比你有魅力的男性，”Mark继续道。“现在，根据某个秘密消息来源提供给我的数据，我做过计算和估量得出，上述男性当中至少有2.5%的人有可能会跟我睡，如果我要求的话。或者我派我的助手去要求。随便哪个管用就行。”

“好棒棒噢，”Eduardo说道。“现在说真的，滚出去。”

“就Sean告诉我的来看，作为一个亿万富翁帝的确有着一定的好处，”Mark说道。“所以我要说的是，我能够和其他人尽情做爱。那些不恨我的人。”

他看向Eduardo。

“但是我没有，”Mark说道。“因为我不想。”

Eduardo感觉自己正在分崩离析。他感觉又重新回到了Mark背叛他的那天，他准备去签下那些将他赶出他自己公司的文件那天。他的双手颤抖不止，他的声音梗塞，这一切都太多了。操他妈的Mark。他是唯一一个能够把Eduardo逼到这种程度的人；他是唯一一个错误的床伴，因为他是唯一一个能够摧毁Eduardo的人，将他打碎成一摊他妈的绝望透顶的混乱，糅合着渴望和愤怒的混乱。Mark从来不懂。他从来没有明白过这一切，除了现在，经过五个半小时风尘仆仆，站在Eduardo的玄关里，告诉他自己能够设法睡到那2.5%。这一点是真的。Mark是个混蛋，但是他个聪明透顶才华横溢的混蛋，而在众人之中，Eduardo尤其了解这一点有多迷人。

“来嘛，”Mark低声说。“我饿死了。给我买个三明治怎么样？”

“自己买三明治去，”Eduardo说道，但是他还是缓缓点了点头。“等我先拿上外套。”

“好吧，”Mark回道。

Eduardo警惕地看着他。

“我不会把你压倒在餐厅桌上的，”Mark说道。“别担心。而且，该死的，你太容易被看破了，Wardo，你那双湿漉漉的眼睛和你嘟起来的小嘴儿。你藏不住任何事。”

“这和我的眼睛和我的小嘴有什么关系。”

“它们只是非常湿润而且非常嘟嘟，别的没了。而且它们让Facebook昨晚崩溃了三个小时。”Mark拧眉道。“我对此很不开心。别再这么做了。”

“你根本毫无道理。还有？我藏不住任何事？你会惊讶的，”Eduardo说道。

Mark重心放在脚跟上往后倾，双手插兜，眉毛拧成一个死结，明显意味着这是一个挑战。“那就让我惊讶一下。”

Eduardo微笑起来。

 

Mark被赋予充分的想象力。这就是他为什么是一个这么棒的人，以及他会如此成功的主要原因之一。但是即使是他也猜不到Eduardo会在餐桌下给他手活儿。

“Mark，别再抖了，”Eduardo嘟哝着。“餐具都开始跟着你抖了。”

“谁他妈在乎那个，”Mark说道，随后他高潮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 一、这里的外星人原文是pod person，Urbandic上的解释是A person pretending to be something they aren't, or an impostor. This is inferred because of the old alien movies where alien pods appear on earth and the "pod people" dispose of the humans and slowly reproduce the bodies, pretending to be humans.其中pod指的是外星人的飞船舱而并非豆荚。  
> 二、一种性病，马总你很坏哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 三、1966年电影，西部恐怖喜剧，IMDb链接走这。http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060558/  
> 四、原文为icing on a very tall, very wobbly cake，锦上添花/最后一根稻草，可好可坏。


End file.
